


I Really Like You

by jheyr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's eat somewhere," I suggested.</p><p>"What? Let's eat somewhere?" she asked like she didn't understand what I just said.</p><p>"The two of us will eat somewhere. Don't you understand that?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Let's eat dinner together."</p><p>Is she retarded?</p><p>"Dinner? Together? The two of us?"</p><p>I deadpanned. "It is already evening, baka. There is only the two of us here. Of course, together. Do you want to bring someone else?"</p><p>Sheesh. And Satsuki dare call me an idiot?</p><p>"So it's like a..." She grinned. "...dinner date?"</p><p>I glared. "Only dinner. Where did you get the 'date'? Let's go."</p><p>She pouted. "Hmph. Okay, dinner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know

**|SENDO MIKA|**

I saw him walking in the hallway with a hand in his mouth to stiffle his yawn. He is walking in the direction of the cafeteria while I followed him with my eyes. As usual, he looks bored.

I had a sad smile as I watched him disappear in my sight. I felt something squeeze my heart as I remember the Aomine Daiki who changed my life with his smile that looks so care-free.

"Mika-chan! Aren't you going to the toilet?"

I smiled apologetically to my friend who had a bobby chestnut brown hair. "I just spaced out a bit. Wait for me in the room, Lily-chan."

When I arrived at the toilet, I just stared at my reflection in the mirror. Going here is just an excuse for me to have a glimpse of Aomine Daiki --- the one called to be a genius in basketball.

I held out my wallet from my pocket and looked at the picture behind the picture of my family. It is a picture of Aomine Daiki smiling genuinely while doing a dunk in Teiko.

I took that picture when we were still First Year in Middle School. The happy gleam in his eyes, the boyish smile he had when playing basketball, and the joy he feels after winning against an opponent with his teammates by his side.

The Generation of Miracles.

I am a fan of them. They are eccentric but wonderful. They are prodigies in basketball who enjoys the sport and as well as playing with each other until their talents bloomed to the extent of cracking their bond.

They have that strict and scary but flawless Captain named Akashi Seijuro. They have that tsundere shooter and Oha-Asa addict named Midorima Shintaro. They have that lazy giant baby center that has a sweettooth named Murasakibara Atsushi. They have the model and drama queen copycat named Kise Ryota. They have their Phantom Sixthman who is a shadow named Kuroko Tetsuya.

And there is Kuroko Tetsuya's light --- Aomine Daiki. The Ace of the Generation of Miracles. The one who lost his interest in basketball because his talent is too powerful.

There is this girl named Momoi Satsuki. She is Aomine's childhood friend and Teiko's former manager. She also supports the team in the shadow. She watches them in the shadow. The team's victory is her victory. The team's broken bond is her sorrow. Her perseverance to stay by Aomine's side is her strength.

I smiled sadly as I returned my wallet to my pocket after casting a glance of the picture of Aomine.

xxxxx

Before the bell rings indicating the start of the afternoon classes, I slipped out of my classroom with my camera on its strap. I hung it around my neck so as not to destroy it when it slips from my hand.

I went to the rooftop because I know that Aomine is slacking off there. If I also want to cut class, I would also like to stay in there.

I decided that today, I will talk to him. I watched him from afar for a couple of years and the first semester will end in just about a month. I need to talk to him.

I turned the doorknob of the rooftop quietly and entered. I slowly closed it so as not to create noise. I walked towards the place elevated in the rooftop since Aomine is nowhere in sight. I climbed the stairs while not minding the wind blowing my skirt.

When I reached the top, there I saw the person who saved me with just his smile. He is sleeping peacefully while making his arms as his pillow. He must be escaping his boredom through sleeping.

He looks so tranquil that I cannot resist peeking through the lens of my camera and snapping a picture.

The sound after snapping a picture resonated across the quiet rooftop and I was rooted to the ground when Aomine started to move.

He opened his eyes with irritation in them. He glanced somewhere down and rolled his eyes. "How boring."

It took me a couple of seconds to register what he meant. I immediately sat on my knees in a traditional Japanese-style way. I blushed hard when I realized he meant me wearing cycling shorts underneath my skirt.

He sat upright and looked at me with boredom. "Delete the picture."

I looked at my hands playing with the hem of my skirt. "No."

"Give me the camera."

"No."

"I said give me the camera."

"No. You will delete the picture."

"I won't. Now give me the camera."

It seems I have no choice with that intent glare he is giving me. I gave him my camera and bit my lower lip. He will think I am crazy for sure.

He grabbed the camera and scanned the pictures in them. I immediately averted my gaze from him.

I can feel his stare boring into me before he asked, "Do you like me?"

My heart started beating wildly at his question. Who wouldn't, right?

I took a deep breath and fought the blush that is creeping on my cheeks. I gathered my courage just to look into his eyes. "Yes."

Before he could speak up, I continued. "I know I am not the type of girl that you would like. You like gravure models, I know." I smiled. "But I still like you."

He gave me back my camera without deleting any picture in there. "That is bullshit."

I felt something stab my heart because of how he treats my confession and feelings to him; _a bullshit._ I smiled sadly while looking at him. "I know."

"Aren't you going to leave? Classes are about to start."

I shook my head. "I will stay here with you."

He stared at me for a moment before sighing. "Do what you want."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

xxxxx

The next day, I went to the rooftop to eat lunch. I saw Aomine lying there with a crumbled plastic that must once held bread inside.

"Hello, Aomine-kun!" I greeted and sat on my knees.

"You're here again," he said, bored. He eyed my lunch box.

"Do you want to have some of my lunch?" I asked.

I opened the lid of my lunch box and offered it to him with a shy smile.

"What is your name?"

I was caught off-guard with his question. "I'm Sendo Mika." I offered him my lunch again. "You can have some. There is no love potion in there."

He seemed to perk up when I mentioned the word love potion. He got some of my sausages and nodded in approval.

I started eating when he reached out to grab some more. I smiled. "My mother's cooking is the best, right?"

"You like me, right?" I nodded. "Bring me lunch starting tomorrow."

My smile faltered. I know that he changed but I didn't know he changed _this_ much. He is even toying with my feelings and taking advantage of it.

I willed myself not to show that I am sad with his words. I brought back a smile to my face and tried my best to not make it seem fake. "Sure. My mother will be overjoyed to hear that she will now prepare two lunch boxes starting tomorrow for me and for the person who I idolize."

"Idolize?"

I nodded eagerly. "I idolize the Generation of Miracles especially you, Aomine-kun. There is something wonderful when it comes to the six of you. I especially admire your bond with Kuroko-kun. It is on pure trust that you are able to play together without even a glance to each other."

He furrowed his forehead even more. "You know, Tetsu?"

"I also went to Teiko Middle School. The six of you --- I mean seven including Momoi-san --- don't know me but I am your fan since middle school."

He just grunted and continued getting food from my lunch box. I offered him all of my lunch and he accepted it without a second thought.

I just watched him eat my lunch box. I sighed and looked up the clear blue sky. It was also a day like this when I first met Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, are you going to practice basketball this afternoon?"

"Ha?! There is no point in practicing. The only one who can beat me is me."

_That phrase makes me sad._

"Then do you want to go to the arcade this afternoon?"

He looked at me with a glare. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I know." I got up after he gave me back my lunch box. "But I'll still be waiting in the arcade in the second floor of J Building."

"I won't come," he said before he laid down again.

_I know._

xxxxx

He didn't showed up.

I know I am a fool for even waiting for him in the arcade when I know he will not come. I am a fool for hoping when there is no hope at all. He barely knows me. He must think I am crazy because I have pictures of him since middle school.

I walked up to the rooftop again while carrying two lunch boxes. I looked up at Aomine's usual place and saw him there. He seems to be reading something. I bet it is one of his gravure magazines.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

I folded my knees beneath me and handed him the lunch box. He tossed his magazine to the side and accepted his lunch.

"As expected, my mom was overjoyed to make lunch for you," I said.

He digged in and started inhaling the food like there is no tomorrow. I also started eating while placing my camera at my side. I brought it today.

"This must be how Kise feels when girls are lining up to give him gifts," he muttered.

I cast my gaze down my lunch and whispered, "I'm not like them."

He must not have heard it since I didn't hear him comment about it.

I'm not like those fangirls who flock around Kise. I don't go for looks alone. And what I am feeling for Aomine is not just infatuation or attraction. I like him. I really, really, really, really like him.

"The arcade," he started. "Did you went to the arcade?"

I lift my gaze and looked into his eyes. "Yes."

"Idiot." He looked at my breasts and scoffed. "I like girls with big boobs."

I blushed when he opens that topic without shame and he glanced at my breasts openly.

He pointed to the gravure magazine next to him. "I like girls like them."

I chewed my food and when I swallowed it, I lauged at him which earned me a look of confusion. "Aomine-kun, it is okay if you can't like me nor think of me. I am not asking you to since from the start, I don't have a chance with you. It is really okay for me if you can't because you see? What I told you was _'I like you'_ not _'Please like me too.'_ "

"You are really an idiot."

I shrugged. "Idiot is a bit harsh. Is it not okay that I am just hardworking in liking someone who do not likes me back?"

"Hardworking, my ass. You are just a stalker."

_Just a stalker._

"I am your fan," I smiled.

After eating his lunch, he just placed it near me and continued looking at his gravure magazine. He paid no heed to me like I'm just a tool to cure his boredom.

I finished my lunch in silence and I watched him concentrate in looking at those gravure models. I know he is a pervert but I love him, nonetheless.

"You must be bored waiting for a strong opponent, Aomine-kun."

He scoffed. "The only one who can beat me is me."

"No. You are waiting for someone who can go head-to-head with you." I smiled sadly. "And waiting is a difficult task."

"Don't talk like you know me," he said in a bored voice while flipping the pages of the magazine.

I hung the strap of my camera around my neck and carried both of our lunch boxes then stood up. "I will be by your side while you are waiting for that strong opponent, Aomine-kun."

"Think what you want."

I gave him one last smile before I left the rooftop.

 

  
**|AOMINE DAIKI|**

I settled the gravure magazine down beside me and laid down the pavement of the rooftop. I covered my eyes with my forearm but as soon as I saw darkness, the pained and forced smile of Sendo Mika flashed in my mind.

I heard what she whispered earlier. She said that she is not like the fangirls of Kise.

The way she looks at me is full of admiration and fondness but deep down I can see her pained expression. It somehow creeps me out that someone was stalking me for three years.

"Aomine-kun!"

The sharp voice of Satsuki invaded my ears.

"You are going to cut class again! You will surely fail the exams! You know that in about two weeks is our Finals!"

I groaned. "Yeah, yeah."

"I will tear this magazine of Horikita Mai if you don't attend class today!"

That immediately made me sit up. "Give that back, Satsuki!"

"Not unless you go to class."

I stood up and easily snatched it away from her. "Okay, I will go to class. So annoying."

I jumped down the elevated place in the rooftop and started walking towards the door. I stopped for a moment and turned back to look at Satsuki climbing down the stairs. "Satsuki."

"Hmm?" She walked towards me as soon as she was down.

"Do you know someone named Sendo Mika?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you want to know her three measurements?"

I tucked my hands in my pockets and turned around. "Nevermind."

I started walking again only to be yanked around by Satsuki's hands on my arm and was greeted by her high-pitched squeal. "Kyaaaaa!"

I cringed. "Why are you screaming? Your voice hurts."

She fumbled her phone with shaking hands. "I need to remember this day. I will put this in my calendar. This is the first time that Aomine-kun asked me about a girl and not bothering to ask about her measurements! Is this the end of the world?!"

Now I regret ever asking her that question. She sometimes overreact like Kise. No wonder they get along well.

"We need to take a picture, Dai-chan."

She turned her phone to us while she smiled and I just glared. Her mind must be in chaos because she called me Dai-chan again. I didn't know why she calls me Aomine-kun in the first place.

I groaned. "Forget it, Satsuki."

I walked out the door of the rooftop and I heard her footsteps behind me.

"Sendo Mika is in Class 1-A. She has several admirers because she is cute. She is an intelligent student plus she is also rich. She is a little bit childish that only adds to her cuteness, as what my classmates say. She is one of the girls that is popular to the guys."

"I said forget it."

She walked ahead of me and walked backwards so she is facing me. "But you listened until the end."


	2. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer applies to this chapter, everything that follows and the chapter before this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

**|AOMINE DAIKI|**

I am cutting class again in the rooftop because the Math teacher is so boring that I could only sleep in his class. His voice is like a lullaby, really. He wakes me up when he finds me sleeping and makes me stand in the hallway.

_Better not attend his class than to have my sleep disturbed._

I am slowly drifting into darkness and escape this boredom then everything went black.

I opened my eyes when I felt something cold press to my cheek. I blinked to adjust my eyes and found Sendo Mika sitting near me.

"Hello, Aomine-kun."

I noticed that her appearance is indeed somewhat childish. Her long hair is in a braid but only the top of her hair to give off the look that it is similar to wearing a crown.

She flipped her hair to the back and gave me the lunch box her mother prepared.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Hm?" She saw that I was pointing to the food inside the lunch box. "Oh. That is a Western-style food. I hope you don't mind."

I shrugged and started eating. It is delicious as usual. This lunch box is like the light at the end of the tunnel since during middle school, I sometimes received deadly lunch boxes prepared by Satsuki.

"Do you like games, Aomine-kun?"

"What games?"

"Computer games or games in the cellphone." She settled her smartphone in the space where both of us can see the screen clearly. "The game I am addicted as of now is called Clash of Clans."

_Clash of Clans? I think I heard a bunch of boys talk about that on the street._

"I only like porn," I stated.

Her jaw dropped and she blushed. "How could you say that out loud?!" She wolfed down some food and grinned at me. "But really, Aomine-kun, Clash of Clans is seriously addicting."

She started explaining to me how the game works. I didn't understand some of it but I do understand that you have a territory and you attack the base of other players then you level up.

"I keep track of my base because one time, I forgot to check my base for a day and the next time I saw it, it was already destroyed!" she exclaimed. "Then I planned my revenge after that."

I looked at her phone and decided to play the said game after eating.

xxxxx

She looked at me smugly when I told her to leave her phone with me when she goes to class.

"I told you it is addicting."

"It takes away boredom."

She stood up and brushed her skirt. "Just give me my phone back this dismissal. Oh, I'm in class 1-A."

 _I know that._ "Okay."

I laid down the pavement and took a glimpse of her skirt before she went down the stairs. Sheesh, that girl wears cycling shorts. I bet her panty is printed with teddy bears. She is like a child, after all.

I continued playing Clash of Clans and destroyed the base of other people. I accidentally pressed the home button of her phone and saw the wallpaper.

It is a picture of the Generation of Miracles and Satsuki smiling happily with our victory. Our smiles in the picture are genuine. We were all tired from the game but because of our win, it was all worth it.

I looked at her Gallery. There is an album named Generation of Miracles. It contains pictures of the six of us including Satsuki. There is even a picture of Captain Nijimura pointing to the bastard Haizaki, who was currently tied to a chair, and threatening us to behave ourselves.

There are also pictures of the other Miracles but most of the pictures contained me. This was the time when I could still smile and enjoy basketball. This was the time when Tetsu and I would still bump our fist in every basket we scored.

I snickered. "She is a stalker."

I saw an album that contains pictures of her. I saw a picture when she was still a child and was playing in the snow with a crappy snowman beside her.

I noticed a certain difference between her picture when she was young and to her current self.

_Tch, not my business. Not interested. Not involving boobs. Not Horikita Mai._

I tucked her phone in my pocket and I fell asleep with the childish stalker the last thing on my mind before I succumb to darkness.

xxxxx

I went to my classroom only to retrieve my bag. I saw Ryou arranging his things in his bag and I left the room before he notices me. I made my way towards Class 1-A and saw Sendo Mika leave the room.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me.

"A-Aomine-kun?"

I continued pulling her until we arrived in the shoe lockers. After we finished putting on our outdoor shoes, I pulled her again.

"Where are we going?"

I released my hold on her. "Arcade."

She tilted her head to the side. "Uh... why?"

"I'm bored."

She stared at me for a moment before she became fired up. She raised her fist and it seemed that fire engulfed her. "I'm fired up! Let's go!"

Is she crazy?

She grinned at me and practically skipped towards the direction of the arcade. When we arrived in the arcade, she practically zoomed towards the counter to get tokens and without further ado, she settled herself in front of the car racing game.

I made my way towards the counter and bought tokens for myself. I walked towards her until I saw a row of basketball machines. I stopped for a second before continuing my way towards her.

She played the game with narrowed eyes and deep concentration. She finished first place and a grin made its way to her face before she looked up at me. "Aomine-kun! I challenge you to a race. You cannot beat me."

"Hah?" I settled myself next to her and inserted a token. "The only one who can beat me is me."

"The only one who can beat me is me," she mimicked.

The game started and our cars raced with each other. She has surprisingly good control with her car without even crashing to the sidelines. She could turn with ease unlike me who fumbled with the brake and accelerator.

She stuck her tongue out at me and grinned smugly when I was devastatingly defeated. I narrowed my eyes at her and inserted another coin.

After 5 races, I was never able to beat her. She played the shooting game next then dashed to the Dance Dance Revolution then skipped next to the Guitar Hero and then dashed towards Tekken. Even in Tekken, not once did I beat her. She ran to the hockey and to her chagrin, I defeated her twice. She went towards the crane machine and got herself a Pikachu plushie. She played almost all of the games in the arcade.

_Fuck, my stalker is a certified gamer._

"Can we play last to the hockey?" she begged. "I swear this time, I'll beat you."

I scoffed. "If you can."

We played hockey one last time and without me knowing, I was smiling. I remembered when we were in middle school, the six of us used to go here because of Midorima who wants to collect some prospective lucky items. Tetsu is surprisingly good in arcade games.

When I defeated her, I inserted my hands into my pocket and cleared my throat to bring me back to reality. Flashbacks happen when Sendo Mika is around.

"Aomine-kun, let's play basketball!" she dragged me in front of the basketball machines. We stood side by side but in front of different machines.

She inserted tokens in our machines and balls started flowing out of the cage. I stood there for a while before my eyes swept to her. Her balls always miss. When she made a shot, she muttered, "Yes!"

I carelessly throw the balls to the hoop and they always go in. I was bored as I watched my score increase when suddenly, a ball collided with the ball I just shot.

I turned to Mika and she just stuck her tongue out at me. Pssh, so childish.

"Instead of disrupting me, shoot balls to your own hoop," I said and shot to her hoop thus increasing her score.

She growled at me. She continued shooting with low success until the time ran out. She huffed. "I'm not very good with sports."

"I can see that."

She pouted and smiled. "I had fun."

I ignored her and walked out of the arcade with her following me.

"Go home."

She looked up at me. She walked ahead of me and then turned to face so she is now walking backwards. "My phone."

I gave back her phone.

"Aomine-kun, aren't you going to attend class?"

"The hell with class."

She raised an eyebrow. "But Finals is near."

"I'll pass, somehow. Satsuki will probably raid my house."

She nodded and walked beside me. "That's good." She grinned up at me. "Well then, see you tomorrow, Aomine-kun!"

xxxxx

After class, I stayed at the rooftop and had a gravure magazine in my hands. Big boobs are the best.

Suddenly, the rooftop door opened forcefully. I ignored it thinking it was Satsuki.

"Aomine-kun!" A rectangular bag was placed in front of me and Mika settled herself comfortably next to me. "Hello! I hope you are not bored."

"I'm reading."

She eyed the magazine in my hands and blushed. "O-Okay."

She retrieved a laptop from the rectangular bag and also a wireless mouse. When she opened the laptop, the screen immediately lighted. Her wallpaper is a picture of basketball court and a lone basketball on the side.

"What are you doing?"

"I will be here with you," she answered. "I will play a game here while you read that photo book of Horikita Mai."

"What game?"

She gasped dramatically. "Aomine-kun, don't tell me you are interested in what I am about to play than Horikita Mai's photo book?"

I smacked the photo book at her face. "Shut up."

She flailed. "No! My chastity! Don't smack that into my face!"

"Tsk." I continued looking at the pictures. "Chastity, your face."

"Bleh~"

She started playing. I saw it as the game Warcraft. I'm not really interested in video games but I do know some of it. I played the game Warcraft before with the other five but Akashi only slaughtered us.

"You know, Akashi, right?"

"Yes."

"He slaughtered us in that game." _And in real life._

She chuckled. "I shall avenge you, Aomine-kun."

"Trash talks were everywhere." I shuddered at the thought of Kise wailing his heart out and Midorima almost wrecking havoc because some idiot insulted their mothers. Tetsu almost used his Ignite Pass to some teenager in the computer shop.

"Trash talks are fun." She smiled.

I scoffed. _You are insane._

I watched her play with concentration. She has her eyebrows furrowed and she is silent. So games shut down her talkative side.

I closed the photo book and turned my attention to the game. She is actually really good. As expected of a gamer. I noticed how hardcore of a gamer she is a couple of days ago in the arcade. From what I can see, she was never been dead before. She got the First Blood and is currently on a Killing Spree.

"Look at that, Aomine-kun!" she exclaimed. "Killing Spree!"

When she is the one who says _"Killing Spree,"_ it would sound very childish. You would think that Killing Spree is some candy store.

"Let me play."

She moved the laptop between us. She watched me play while sometimes throwing some remarks that tested my temper.

"That was lame, Aomine-kun."

I ignored her and concentrated on the game.

"There is an enemy on the left side!"

I explored the left side and found an enemy. Our characters battled with our special powers until I am almost running out of mana.

Mika suddenly put her hands above mine and controlled the game. My left hand froze in place as her small ones clicked some keys while my right hand moved along with the mouse as she controlled the cursor.

I noticed how close she is and I can smell her shampoo. It smells like strawberry. I retrieved my hands and leaned back with my hands as the stand.

"I'm playing, you know."

After the battle and I'm healed and grew one level up, she smiled sheepishly. "Instinct, I guess. I could not let you die --- I mean --- your character die. I'm sorry."

I continued playing and ignored her. I was playing while she watches until I needed her help. "You saw some enemies?"

"No."

We are both scrutinizing the screen if ever an enemy showed up. And then, a high-pitched voice called me.

"Aomine-kun!"

A pink-head climbed up the pavement. "How many times di---" She abruptly cut her sentence off. I knew the reason why.

"Hi, I'm Sendo Mika," I heard the said girl introduce. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you!" She peered to the screen and her hair blocked my vision.

"Oi, Satsuki! Your hair!" I complained. "I won't go to practice."

"Okay."

I looked up at her wondering how fast she agreed with me skipping practice. Usually, she bothers me for at least ten minutes but today, she didn't even brought up the topic.

"Can I call you Mi-chan?" Satsuki asked. "To be fair, you can call me Satsuki."

Mika timidly nodded. "Okay."

"I'm leaving Aomine-kun to you, then." Satsuki has that creepy smile on her face. "I was just checking up on him, anyway."

 _Checking up?_ She almost bursted before she saw Mika. She will probably damage my eardrums because of her constant complain about me skipping practice.

Satsuki climbed down the stairs while I give her my usual bored look.

"You are like a kid. Needing someone to check up on you," Mika laughed while pointing a hand at me.

"Tch. Shut up. You look like a grade school student, chibi."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a midget!"

I straightened when finally I had a Killing Spree. I attacked the towers in the enemy base and teleported back to my base to recover some mana. She told me to buy some items and mix them together to form a defensive shield.

After several minutes, I managed to win the game.

"Nice one, Aomine-kun!" she grinned.

  
**|SENDO MIKA|**

Aomine and I somewhat talk with each other now compared to before. He sometimes ask things and unlike before, I felt comfortable being around him. He seems somewhat familiar with my presence now.

"Aomine-kun, can you teach me basketball?"

He looked at me with his scowl. "Why would I?"

"Because it is something you love."

He ignored me and continued reading his gravure magazine. I guess he had his fun with me today.

I stood up. "I better go. See you on Monday, Aomine-kun."

He grunted without taking his eyes off the magazine. At least I got a response from him unlike before. I climbed down the stairs and walked towards the door.

Suddenly the door opened and Satsuki went in. "Mi-chan!"

"Satsuki-chan," I greeted with a smile.

We somehow became close friends. She knows about me idolizing the Generation of Miracles.

"Are you going home?"

I nodded. "Yes. See you on Monday, Satsuki-chan."

She waved her hand. "Bye."

I walked towards the door when I heard the conversation of Satsuki and Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, you need to accompany me tomorrow to buy supplies for the basketball club!" Satsuki shouted.

I was about to twist the doorknob when a voice called me.

"Mika."

I turned to the two childhood friends with my heart beating fast. I tried my best not to squeal right then and there.

_He called me by my name! **He. Called. Me. By. My. Name!**_

"I will teach Mika basketball tomorrow," Aomine said to Satsuki.

_What?_

"Really?!" Satsuki turned to me. "Is that true, Mi-chan?"

I looked at Aomine who glared at me. Maybe that is his way of saying that I must agree with him? His look is really convincing --- more like scary.

"Yes, Satsuki-chan. I asked him to teach me basketball."

Satsuki looked like a gushing fangirl. "Ooohhh. Well then, I will just ask Sakurai-kun instead. I won't disturb the two of you then."

I smiled and my gaze swept to Aomine who yawned. I proceeded to walk out of rooftop. Then instantly, a wide smile registered across my face.

_He called me by my name! He called me by my name! He called my by my name! My first name!_

The thought of being used to lie to Satsuki completely faded out of my mind. I know he is using me just to escape the chores Satsuki made him do but still the happiness of being called by my name by my crush, nothing can deflate this joy.


	3. Date

**|SENDO MIKA|**

**Unknown Number**  
Basketball court a few blocks ahead of the arcade. 1pm.

I looked at the message from someone not registered in my contacts. Aomine must have acquired my number from Satsuki.

 **Me**  
Aomine-kun?

 **Unknown Number**  
What?

 **Me**  
What you said to Satsuki-chan was not a lie?

 **Daiki <3**  
Satsuki will go to our house to make sure I am not lying. Might as well do it.

I gushed and squealed like there is no tomorrow. Aomine-kun and I will be playing basketball tomorrow! Did I just used up a year's worth of luck?

 **Me**  
Okay. :)

I blushed at the thought of Aomine and I spending time together. Wouldn't it be nice? I looked at the three picture frames on my nightstand. The first frame contains a picture of my family and I. The second is a picture of the Generation of Miracles including the sixth man and manager. The last frame is a picture of a smiling Aomine-kun during middle school days.

"You really have a beautiful smile, Aomine-kun."

I closed my eyes and remembered the first time our eyes met each other. Even if I close my eyes and all I saw it black, I could see him. My mind is full of thoughts of him.

_Waiting is a hard task but I'll be by your side, Aomine-kun. Always._

xxxxx

God knows how long I fuzzed about what to wear today. When my mother and Nami-san --- my caretaker since I was a kid --- knew that I will be going out with Aomine today, they immediately hovered over me saying I must look my best.

All of them knew of my admiration towards Aomine. They were really grateful towards the said male since they knew he was the reason I didn't give up in undergoing the surgery. He is indeed my hero.

"Mom, Aomine-kun will teach me basketball. I don't have to wear a dress," I reminded her.

"I wish to see Aomine-kun personally," Nami-san voiced out. "You seem to be smiling a lot lately since you befriended him."

_I don't know if he considered me a friend. I'm just a stalker to him._

I pushed that negative thought at the back of my mind and smiled. "I promise to let you meet him when the time is right."

I opted with a faded jumper shorts over a dark blue long sleeves. I adjusted my white socks that reached just below my knees and slipped my feet into a pair of black low cut sneakers.

My mother just finished braiding my hair into a French Braid. "You look beautiful. Steal that boy's heart, okay?"

"You know that that is highly impossible, Mom." I kissed her cheeks. "But if I can make him see me in a different light then I want him to see me as a friend first. Then maybe --- just maybe --- Cupid might strike an arrow to him."

"That is right. No need to rush, Mika-chan."

I smiled and bade my mom and Nami-san goodbye as I entered our car. Our driver smiled at me and drove me to the place Aomine-kun texted me.

I kept fumbling with my hands as butterflies seem to flutter inside my stomach. The word nervous is an understatement. I must be a wreck at the moment. Being with Aomine makes it really hard to breathe. With his presence, my heart beats really fast.

I need to calm down.

I thought of how Aomine used me as an excuse to escape the chore Satsuki said. And that thought is enough to tone down the giddiness I felt.

I was dropped off the place and I scanned the area. Aomine is nowhere in sight. He must be late. I sat on a bench located under a tree and is just outside the basketball court.

I watched as a group of boys played in the court. They dashed back and forth in hopes of scoring. They played without a care in the world even if some of them fouled.

_They look like delinquents. And look at that rough play._

I waited for Aomine but several minutes passed and he is yet to arrive. I was planning to text him but that would make me seem clingy.

I heard footsteps and loud voices coming my way. I looked up and met the gaze of someone with dyed hair. It seems he is the leader of the delinquents playing in the court earlier.

"Ara~ what a cute girl," the delinquent said. He moved towards me. "Do you want to have some fun?"

"I am waiting for someone," I politely said.

"How could they make someone like you wait?" He touched my shoulder and that made me stiffen. "You are better off with us. We can take you to somewhere you'll never forget."

The delinquents started ganging up on me and fear registered in my eyes. No. No. No.

I closed my eyes and screamed a name in my head.

_Aomine-kun!_

The rough hand holding my shoulder disappeared. I heard a noise that is similar to a fight.

"She is with me."

I opened my eyes and there I saw Aomine standing in front of me with a basketball in one hand. I looked at the leader who was holding my shoulder just moments ago. He has a bruise on his cheek and his lip bursted.

The delinquent spat on the ground. "Che. Let's go."

They left with a glare.

Aomine turned around to face me but before I could stop myself, I stood up and launched myself towards him. "Thank you, Aomine-kun!"

He seems momentarily shocked before he removed my hold on him. "Tch."

I blushed at what I did to him and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go."

We entered the court and he suddenly shot the ball with his formless shooting. I ran after the ball and held it in my hands.

"Aomine-kun, I have small hands," I stated as I watch how big the ball is compared to my hands.

"Ha?" He yawned.

I tried to shoot but to my chagrin, I missed. I turned to Aomine who seemed to smirk at my misery. I pouted and tossed the ball to him which he caught perfectly with one hand.

I ran to him and said, "Teach me how to shoot, Aomine-kun!"

"That seems like a drag."

"Help me make at least one basket. I want to score once." I grinned at him. "Please!"

We spent the next two hours playing under the sun and he taught me how to shoot despite how weak I am because I failed many times in shooting. Clearly, it is not my fault since his explanation lack clarity. He just shoots without any form and how am I supposed to learn from that?

For the last time, I made a shot and jumped. The ball danced through the rim and to my surprise, it went in.

"I --- It went in!" I grinned at Aomine. "Aomine-kun, did you saw it? It went in! What a miracle."

"Yeah, yeah." He twirled a ball on his index finger.

I wiped my face with the towel I brought. I sat down on the pavement and leaned to the pole.

"Can you make a dunk, Aomine-kun?"

"Why should I?"

"Because with your talent, it is easy, right?" I asked.

He dribbled. "Mika, why do you like me?"

I kept my eyes on him. "I don't know. It's just...." He dunked in front of me. "...you."

He scowled. "Ha?"

I smiled at him and stood up. "Really, I don't know."

"You are crazy."

I watch him turn his back to me. "When all I see is pitch black, I see you smiling amidst the darkness."

He stopped on his tracks. I ran towards him and held his arm to drag him with me. "Let us go to some food chain, Aomine-kun! My treat."

xxxxx

I smiled as I watch Aomine eat. Seriously, is he a glutton or something? He certainly didn't let the chance slip when someone treats him food.

I chuckled at him which earned his attention. "Thank you for teaching me basketball, Aomine-kun. Although I struggled to learn because of how you shoot."

"You are just weak."

I gave him a thoughtful look. "I can be stronger because I am weak."

"That's crap." He swallowed his food. "Let's go to the bookstore after this."

I nodded. "Okay."

I stared at him and smiled.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asked. "It's irritating."

"Because...." _You are the only light I am willing to stare at._ "...just because."

"You are really crazy."

I grinned. "I had a drug test. The result is POSITIVE."

He choked on his drink. "What?"

"They found out I am addicted to you."

He stopped for a moment and averted his gaze. "Tch."

I giggled at him childishly.

How shameless of me but I enjoyed looking at his reaction when I speak my feelings aloud to him in a crazy way.

"I said I only like girls with big boobs."

I blushed. "How could you say that in public? And I already know that."

I saw him smirk. He got up and inserted his hands on his pockets. "Let's go."

We walked together and I can't help remembering that today is special. It is the day that I got to see colors again aside from black. I got to see the beauty of the world again today. And most of all, I got to see Aomine again.

"Aomine-kun, may I request something?" I started. "Today is a special day for me and it is not just because I got to spend time with you today."

"Ha?"

"Can I call you Daiki?"

His frown deepened. "Do what you want."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you! It really means a lot to me, Daiki."

  
**|AOMINE DAIKI|**

We entered a bookstore and I went to the magazines side. I stopped in front of a Horikita Mai-chan's Photo Book Summer Edition. When it comes to summer, it means swimsuits.

I glanced at Mika and I saw her blushing at the material on my hands. I showed her the photo book. "Look at Horikita Mai-chan."

She swiftly moved backwards. "H-How indecent."

I smirked at the reaction she had.

She covered her eyes. "Oh gosh. My virgin eyes."

I reached out my hand to remove her hands from covering her eyes and moved the photo book closer to her.

"Noooo. Daiki. My innocence. I will protect my chastity!"

"Chibi." I walked past her to hide the genuine smile laced with amusement from her.

"I am not a chibi, you --- you ---" she struggled to think of an insult word. "--- you pervert."

"Heh."

I paid for the photo book and looked for Mika who was not behind me. I roamed around the bookstore and stopped when I saw her reading a book.

I didn't had a chance to have a good look at her earlier but she looks cute with her outfit. Cute girls are certainly not my type but when she caught me looking at her, I fought the urge to avert my eyes. And by sheer will, I fought hard so as not to blush --- which I must say that blushing isn't manly, for me.

She smiled that innocent smile of hers. "Are you checking me out, Daiki?"

I scoffed. "Do not flatter yourself. You look like a kid, by the way."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't went with you when you paid for that photo book because you embarass me, by the way."

I growled at her. "Shut up."

She smiled and winked. "Don't worry. I still like you despite that."

"Stop talking nonsense."

She laughed. "Okay. Why don't we go to the arcade? I want to play one game of basketball in a PlayStation."

We walked to the arcade and played basketball in the PlayStation. The game was completely one-sided with her burying the score.

_How can she play like a Miracle when it comes to games but is completely lame when playing basketball in real life?_

She scooted closer to me. "Daiki, if you see a 3 on the head of a player, it means that that player specializes in three-pointers. And do not release the button too early and not too late. You will get the hang of it eventually."

I grunted and how many times I try, I miss my shots. This is completely different from how my formless shots works. Tch.

"Mou," she complained. She held my hands like how she did when I played WarCraft. She pressed my thumb with her thumb. "Pay attention, Daiki."

She pressed the button and then released it. The ball went in. She grinned and muttered, "Yes!" She turned to me when our eyes met and her grin faltered and was replaced by a blush. She scooted away from me while biting her lower lip to keep herself from smiling.

I smirked. I tried to shoot by myself and remembered the timing of when to release the button. The ball went in.

"Nice, Daiki!"

We played continuously and as usual when it comes to games, I cannot beat her. This girl is a fucking gamer, for Horikita Mai-chan's boobs' sake!

I glared at her when I lost. She just smiled smugly at me.

"Good game," she said.

I sighed irritably. We went out of the arcade and noticed it is now dark outside, maybe past 6.

"Let's eat somewhere," I suggested.

"What? Let's eat somewhere?" she asked like she didn't understand what I just said.

"The two of us will eat somewhere. Don't you understand that?"

"Uhhh...."

"Let's eat dinner together." _Is she retarded?_

"Dinner? Together? The two of us?"

I deadpanned. "It is already evening, baka. There is only the two of us here. Of course, together. Do you want to bring someone else?"

_Sheesh. And Satsuki dare call me an idiot?_

"So it's like a..."She grinned. "...dinner date?"

I glared. "Only dinner. Where did you get the _date_ _?_ Let's go."

She pouted. "Hmph. Okay, dinner."

xxxxx

"You can go ahead," she ushered. "I can wait by myself. I know you want to go home to take a look of that Summer Edition photo book of your Horikita Mai-chan."

"I don't know what those delinquents see in you but maybe someone will approach you again."

She had a teasing smile. "Are you perhaps concerned for me?"

"Do not assume." I snorted.

She just shrugged and sat on a bench. "Thank you for today, Daiki."

I just yawned.

"You made this day more special that it already is." A car stopped nearby. She stood up. "We may not be blood-related, lovers or even friends but remember that you are special to me."

She ran to the car and waved at me before she went inside.

I stood up and watched the car sped away.

_That girl._


	4. That Smile

**|SENDO MIKA|**

I watched Daiki and Kuroko fist bump in the middle of the court. I quickly took a picture of it. I am thankful for Kuroko's new light named Kagami for defeating Daiki. He is Daiki's long-awaited rival.

Call me bias but I think Kuroko matches well with Daiki. I watched them play in middle school and that bond of theirs is practically soulmate level. Their trust is incredible.

Satsuki looked up at me and smiled with tears in her eyes. I returned her smile. I bet watching her childhood friend and crush overwhelmed her. I admire her for being strong and keeping up with Daiki.

I turned around and sent a message to Daiki.

 **Me**  
I'm glad that you found your rival.

I entered the car parked nearby and gushed about how cool Daiki is to my driver.

"Kanda-san, he was so cool. You saw that, right? He is like moving in a speed of light. His play leaves people breathless!" I rambled.

The old driver laughed. "He is indeed remarkable. He has a great future ahead as a basketball player."

"You are right. As long as it is not involving studies, he indeed has a great future ahead."

I scanned through the pictures captured in my camera. I smiled when I saw the picture of Teiko's light and shadow. What a picturesque. This picture is priceless.

There is also one picture in my camera where Daiki is smiling when playing. I am glad he has that smile again when playing the sport he loves. I am really glad that he will finally abandon that lonely phrase of his which is "The only one who can beat me is me."

I received a text.

 **Daiki <3**  
I want to practice.

I smiled.

  
**|AOMINE DAIKI|**

Ugh. Winter break just ended. The boring classes will start again. Moreover, Satsuki left me after saying I am still the same lazy bum and stormed off to the school.

"Daiki!"

I stopped and whirled around. I saw Mika run towards me. She stopped beside me and huffed for air. How weak, as usual.

"Good morning!" she greeted with a smile.

I just grunted and continued walking. I yawned. So tired.

"Where is Satsuki-chan?"

"She went ahead."

"You didn't pissed her off again, did you?" she asked. "Like that last time during Inter-High."

"No, I didn't."

"Good. Since we should be thankful to the people who never leaves our side and didn't abandon us no matter how hard the situation is."

I stole a glance at her and saw her looking down on the street with a sad smile. She is so transparent. She is like wearing a headlight on what she is feeling at the moment.

She looked up at me and she caught me looking at her. She smiled. "Cupid texted me that if you don't fall in love with me, he will now use a shotgun instead of his usual bow and arrow!"

"Stop saying nonsense, idiot!"

She laughed. "Just joking!"

I quickened my pace.

Over the past months, Mika was always there. She was there saying nonsense things and joking about her affection towards me. She was there to give me lunch. She was there to blabber about games. She was there to give me amusing reactions when it comes to perversion. She was there being talkative.

She was with me with that smile --- her innocent smile.

xxxxx

Mika blushed when she arrived at the rooftop. She pointed with a shaking index finger at the cover of Horikita Mai-chan's photo book. "That Santa Claus costume is ruining the fantasies of children!"

"Her outfit is fantastic."

She sat and shivered slightly. "Winter should be a season of jackets, scarfs, gloves, and earmuffs! Not that --- that skimpy costume!"

I accepted her lunch box and started eating. The rooftop is getting colder and I guess we should stop eating here.

"Daiki, there is this event for gamers and I plan to attend," she shared. "I am so excited since I will meet my friend from Hokkaido again."

"And what does that got to do with me?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just shared. Since for me, he is like Kagami-kun to you. A rival."

_He?_

"And when is that event?"

"Next week on Saturday and Sunday." She sighed. "I want to play with him."

I found myself almost snapping the chopsticks into two. I ate irritably and gave her the box after that. I became annoyed for some reason.

A picture flashed in my mind. A picture that I found when I scanned her Gallery when she let me borrow her phone for CoC.

"Why is your eye color brown? It was gray before."

She stopped and stared at me wide-eyed. "You scanned my Gallery when I let you borrow it before?"

"Yeah."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she looked at her bento. "You were not supposed to see it."

She smiled at me sadly. "Daiki, will you believe me when I say you are my hero?"

"Ha? What kind of crap are you reading?"

"It is the truth. You saved my life." She settled her lunch box to her lap. "I was slowly becoming blind during middle school. When I was younger, we tried to look for compatible donors but unfortunately, there were none. I was about to give up finding a compatible donor for my eyes during middle school. I was about to accept the fact that I will be blind for the rest of my life. That is until I saw you."

I frowned. _Blind?_

"I passed by the gym that time when I saw you dunk. I know my eyes were faulty but everything seemed clear at that moment. That smile you had that time was forever etched in my mind." She smiled at me. "And then there, I decided not to give up because of one reason: I want to see you smile again."

I remembered what she said when I asked her why she likes me the first time I taught her basketball.

_"When all I see is pitch black, I see you smiling amidst the darkness."_

She continued, "I became blind during middle school, Daiki. I was at my house since then and I asked my personal maid since I was young to take pictures and videos of you. She told me stories about you and your friends called the Generation of Miracles."

I only watched her talk and imagined how this innocent gamer was devoid of the ability to see.

"The day you taught me basketball was the day I was able to see colors again. That's why I told you it was a special day." She smiled that innocent smile of hers. "I returned to school after that. But all I saw was you losing the meaning of fun. I saw how your friendship crumbled. It was not what I expected from the stories of my personal maid and from what I saw in the pictures and videos she captured."

That is why she held me in high regards. She must be very disappointed that time.

"These eyes are not mine but I still see you as someone so bright. Though I am still willing to gaze upon you despite your brightness. You are so awesome, really."

_Badump_

For an unknown reason, I became nervous because of what she said. "Stop being ridiculous."

"Ne Daiki, all of you are buddy-buddy again, right? Can you tell them that I want to take a picture with all of you? I really want to have a picture with the seven of you," she requested.

"Tch. No."

"Ehhh? Do me a favor, Daiki. Please."

"No. It is troublesome."

I lied down the pavement to sleep.

"You'll catch a cold here, Daiki."

"That goes the same for you by staying here."

"If you're here, I don't mind catching a cold," she said naturally.

I turned to my side, my back facing her. I can't fight back the triumphant smile I had.

_Take that, bastard gamer guy from Hokkaido!_

I felt a tap to my shoulder. I turned to her. "What?"

"Sit up first."

I did what she said. "What?"

"I have a goal and only you can complete it, Daiki."

"So troublesome."

"No. Please. It won't take a minute!" She raised her hand as if promising something.

"Ha? What is it?"

"My goal is to have a selfie picture with my crush," she stated with a grin.

I averted my gaze and forced myself to complain with a lazy voice. "I knew it. Troublesome."

"Please, Daiki!"

I ran my hand through my head and said, "Just do it so I can go to sleep."

"Yes!" She held her cellphone in front of us and used her front cam.

I held her shoulder to make her scoot closer to me and she let out a small squeak at the sudden action. I loosely draped an arm around her which caused her to blush and me to smirk at the camera.

_Click!_

She suddenly covered her face with her hands and she let out a high-pitched squeal. "The feels."

I lied back down the pavement with an amused smile. I closed my eyes and tried to drift to sleep.

"Thank you very much, Daiki!" There is a shuffle beside me. "Thanks to you, for sure, I cannot sleep this evening or maybe this week."

xxxxx

I walked towards the back of the building and stopped when I heard voices. One voice was very familiar so I hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation.

"You like that jerk named Aomine Daiki?" a girl's voice asked with utter disbelief.

_Who are you calling jerk?!_

"Yes." It was Mika's voice.

The other girl scoffed. "Are you out of your mind, Mika-chan?! He is a pervert, idiot, lazy, and above all, egoistic! How can you love someone like that?!"

I continued to listen for Mika's answer.

"Isn't that true love, Lily-chan? You don't know why you like him and you can't explain why you love him."

"That guy you are in love with only takes interest in girls with big boobs. He is just leading you on! Like how he takes advantage of your affection for him to bring him lunch every day in the rooftop! The two of you have nothing in common, Mika-chan!"

Mika was silent because of that.

I felt something invisible stab me. It is true. I only took advantage of her but that somehow changed as time goes by. I didn't use her as an excuse anymore.

"Sometimes it is a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence."

"You are hopeless. I pity you."

I heard footsteps and it slowly faded. I took a peek and saw Mika standing alone without that girl named Lily.

"You may pity me because he is only leading me on but I know for myself that this love I feel for him that he wasted is true."

_The love she feels for me that I wasted._

xxxxx

After that terrifying news about Tetsu being sent to the hospital, I hurriedly went to the hospital finding the rest of the Miracles plus Kagami there. Akashi is yet to arrive.

I saw a raven haired girl sitting beside Kise and she looks really devastated. _Wait, isn't she the model named Ayume?_ She looks really pretty in person.

I found out that that model is Akashi's little sister who just started living here in Japan.

The story is that Tetsu was with Ayume and suddenly, the model was attacked and was given paralyzer. Being Tetsu, he faced the delinquents despite his small and fragile frame.

Apparently, Ayume fought the drug she was given and beat the delinquents to a pulp. They said that someone ordered the delinquents to kidnap a rich girl for a ransom.

Everything was fine. Tetsu's condition is not fatal. He can still play basketball after the beating he got which will heal for more than a week.

I glared at Kagami and we started fighting for a reason I already forgot.

"What is the deal between the two of you?" Ayume asked which earned our attentions. "Did the other stole the other's girl or something like that?"

"WHAT?!" Both of us shouted.

We heard Tetsu cough and hunch over to cover his face. He straightened again with his usual deadpanned expression.

_Tetsu just laughed which he hid with a cough!_

"You just tried to laugh," Ayume accused. "Ever since I saw the two of them, they were already glaring at each other. Is a glaring contest a trend in Japan?"

"No."

Akashi suddenly announced something. "The mastermind of that kidnapping incident has been caught."

"Bring that mastermind here," Ayume said.

"I planned to."

Kagami cracked his knuckles. "I want to give that bastard a beating."

"I want to crush him," Murasakibara dangerously declared.

"It is not that I care but what that guy did was unacceptable," Miidorima with his tsun-tsun side.

"I will punch him first," I said.

"No, I will!" Kagami protested.

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"Both of you are so loud-ssu," Kise complained.

"You just can't punch because you are worried of your face!" I growled.

"Protecting your face, I see," Kagami backed up. "How lame."

"How mean! Of course, I am a model-ssu!" He turned to Tetsu. "They are bullying me, Kurokocchi!"

"I know that, Kise-kun."

"Uwaa! Kurokocchi, too! Momocchi!"

"Ki-chan."

Suddenly, the door opened and a man with a handcuff was pushed inside. An officer trailed behind him.

Kagami, Murasakibara and I was about to hit this fucking bastard when someone swiftly ran past us and kicked the bastard's left side in the head resulting in him falling to his side.

Long raven hair whirled around and Ayume gracefully landed to the floor after delivering that kick to the bastard. The mastermind was unmoving. The room was silent for a while when she crouched down to look at the mastermind's face.

_Is the bastard dead?_

"Thank the heavens he is alive." She turned to us and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if you wanted to punch him but I knocked him out."

We watched in astonishment when Ayume ordered a nurse to attend to the mastermind and she will personally keep an eye on him. Akashi followed his sister to ensure her safety.

"Fuck. One-hit KO."

"Ayumecchi is scary."

"They are both an Akashi, indeed," Midorima noted while pushing up his glasses.

After several hours and I got defeated in an eating contest by Ayume who eats like a fucking sumo wrestler, I decided to contact Mika.

"You don't have a diet, Ayume-chan?" Satsuki asked the raven haired model.

"Nope. That will be the death of me."

 _Kagami and I lost to that midget in an eating contest!_ She is different from Kise who blabbered about diet and only eating those rabbit food. She is also different from Satsuki who creates a fuss just by finding out she gained weight which I must say is a sensitive topic.

"Do you have a disease or something?" I asked.

"Of course not," she said.

"Yu is like Murasakibara," Akashi stated. "She loves to eat."

"Yume-chin, you want a vanilla candy?" the giant offered the midget model.

She even shares the same love for vanilla like Tetsu.

A knock came to the door and Mika entered. She immediately stopped and stared wide-eyed at the people inside the hospital room. "Generation of Miracles!"

"Mi-chan!" Satsuki called.

Mika was still starstrucked, ignoring Satsuki completely.

I groaned and smacked her shoulder lightly. "You keep pestering me about taking a picture with the Generation of Miracles, right?"

"Who is she, Aominecchi?"

"Mi-chan is a fan of ours since middle school. She also went to Teikou before."

"We have a fan?" Kise suddenly went towards Mika. "Hi! I am Kise Ryota-ssu!"

"I am Sendo Mika. Nice to meet you." She swept her eyes around everyone. "Can I take a picture with the seven of you?"

"Why not?" Akashi considered.

"My Oha-Asa said to be nice to people who look up Cancers."

"I bet Mido-chin is secretly happy."

"I am not-nanodayo!"

"It does not hurt to be true to yourself once in a while, Midorima-kun."

Ayume stood beside Kagami to take the picture.

Mika bowed and repeatedly said her thanks. She started talking like a bullet train about how grateful she is to see the Miracles in one place. Then she turned to Kagami who looked at her in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" Kagami asked.

Mika looked up at Kagami and smiled. "You are like Daiki! Kuroko-kun's light, right?"

Their staring contest unnerved me.

_What is there to be fascinated about Bakagami? His split-eyebrows? So what if he is Tetsu's new light?_

I grabbed the shoulders of Mika to pull her away from Bakagami. "Stay away from Bakagami, Mika. His stupidity is contagious."

"What did you said?!" Kagami complained.

"The word contagious is quite a big word for you, Aomine," Midorima commented on the side.

"Aomine-kun is also an aho," Tetsu added.

Mika chuckled. "Ahomine?" She pointed at me. "Wow, it matches. Ahomine."

"I am not Ahomine!"

"Truth hurts, Daiki."

I scowled at her. "Shut up."

She laughed for the last time and smiled at me. "But thank you for remembering that I want to have a picture with the Generation of Miracles."

_That smile again._

xxxxx

"What are you doing here, Satsuki?" I asked when she entered my room completely disturbing my alone time looking at my collection of gravure magazines.

She threw the gravure magazine in my hands somewhere in my room. She sat on my bed and look at me in all seriousness. "I don't care what you think of what I am going to do but what you will hear, please do not let it disappear in that pea-sized brain of yours."

"Ha?"

She raised her hand for silence and dialed something in her phone.

 _"Hello?"_ She called Mika and set it on loudspeaker.

"Mi-chan?"

_"Yes, Satsuki-chan?"_

"I want to have some girl talk," Satsuki started. "Before we get to my problem, can I ask you something?"

_"What is it?"_

Satsuki looked at me while asking, "What will you feel if Dai-chan pushes you away? If he wants you to disappear from his life?"

I was about to say something but she glared at me daring me to say something.

The other line was silent for a moment. _"There are only two things I'll feel if Daiki disappears in my life. First is I'll miss him. Second is that I'll get used to the feeling of missing him not being there."_

"Wait, Mi-chan. Senpai is calling me. I'll hold our call for a moment," she lied.

_"Okay, Satsuki-chan."_

She held their call and turned to me. "Keep what she said in mind, Dai-chan." And she left my room continuing her call with Mika.

_What the hell was that, Satsuki?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayume is an OC of mine that will be the leading lady in one of my stories with one of the GoM. And yeah, I made a headcannon that she is Seijuro's sister. Stay tuned to it!


	5. Denial

**|AOMINE DAIKI|**

"What the hell was that phone call about, Satsuki?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Do you like Mi-chan, Dai-chan?"

"Ha? I don't, baka."

She smiled knowingly. "Are you sure?" She waved goodbye when she saw her friends ahead. "I'll go ahead."

_The f? Is she saying that I like that chibi gamer?_

I only like girls with big boobs. Nothing els---

"Daiki!"

I suddenly went numb at the voice. I turned around to see Mika catching up to me. She smiled at me. "Good morning, Daiki!"

I felt my stomach turn into knots. I averted my gaze and tried to be nonchalant. "Morning."

"My friend said he will visit me here in Touo this afternoon!" she exclaimed. "I will take him to the arcade later."

 _The two of them?_ That thought somehow made me irritated early in the morning. Like Murasakibara, I want to crush someone.

My mood is grumpier than usual when I saw Mika texting someone in her phone.

_Tch. I don't like this gamer. I really don't._

xxxxx

When I got out of my classroom, I saw Mika exit her room while waving to her friends. She rushed out of the building and I followed her discreetly.

She went out of the building and ran towards a lone figure standing by the gates. She flashed a grin and both of them hi-fived each other.

"That is one hell of a good-looking guy."

I turned to Satsuki who stood beside me. "Tch."

She chuckled. "Go to practice, Dai-chan."

I scowled at her and reluctantly went to practice. I dunked basketballs with more force than usual. I imagined the ring to be that bastard gamer guy's face. That pretty face of his makes my blood boil.

"What is wrong with Aomine?" Wakamatsu asked.

"Sorry!" Ryou as usual apologized for no reason.

I glared at the two. "Ryou, play with me."

"S-Sorry! Hai! Sorry!"

"Did Momoi burned your gravure magazines?" Wakamatsu asked.

"Wakamatsu, I want to break someone's face. Can I break yours?"

The captain popped a vein. "I told you to call me senpai, dammit!"

I rested for awhile after practice when my phone vibrated. I replied _'Die'_ to the sender of the message who also have a pretty face like that bastard gamer guy.

"So you don't like her?" Satsuki's voice invaded my mind.

"I said I don't!"

"You look really, really, really jealous to me, Dai-chan."

"I am not!" I stood up and walked out of the gym.

**I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS.**

xxxxx

Satsuki, Mika and I had our lunch in a corner in the cafeteria. Mika kept on blabbering about how she wanted to crush the bastard gamer guy named Kai since her plan to defeat him was utterly destroyed because that bastard guy managed to defeat her.

"Kai-kun, defeated me not only once or twice but five times! He seemed to improve. Does he even study?" Mika wondered.

"Do you have a picture of that Kai-kun, Mi-chan?" Satsuki asked. "I want to see how he looks."

_What? Satsuki saw that bastard yesterday!_

Mika rummaged her bag and held out her phone. "This is Kai-kun."

"He is really handsome," Satsuki commented. "Ki-chan level of handsome."

I looked at the phone of Mika and saw that the picture she showed is a picture of her and that Kai. I frowned at the picture. Tsk.

"What is Kai-kun like?"

"Kai-kun is intelligent, he is good at games, also very playful and basically boy-next-door type," explained Mika. "He is also a gentleman and has a really charming smile that's why he has several girls crushing on him."

_Tss. What crap._

"Oh, he texted me." She reads the message for a moment before asking, "What will be a good reply to _'Good day?'_ "

I rolled my eyes. "Good bye."

"Eh?" Mika looked at me in confusion.

I ignored her and continued eating. I saw the amused smile Satsuki gave me. It irritated me more for no reason.

A boy suddenly went over to our table and flashed a sickening smile at Mika. "Sendo-san, Sakimoto-sensei told me to tell you that you need to go to the Faculty Room after you have your lunch."

Mika smiled gratefully which caused the wimpy boy to blush. "Thank you, Maehara-kun."

I unconciously glared at the boy that made him pale and dash away from our table. I had a satisfied smirk before I continue eating.

I heard Satsuki giggle. "You are really popular with guys, Mi-chan."

"No, I'm not. You are, Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki discreetly winked at me. "I bet you receive several chocolates on White Day."

"I do receive chocolates but at a tolerable amount, I guess."

"Who did you give chocolates before during Valentine's Day?"

_What is Satsuki trying to achieve?_

"I give one to my Dad and Kai-kun during Valentine's."

_Kai-kun again. That name seriously pisses me off._

"Your admirers are seriously jealous of Kai-kun, then," Satsuki said that looks like it is directed to me.

I glared at Satsuki.

**I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!**

xxxxx

"Argh! Kai-kun attacked my base!" shouted Mika while glaring at her phone.

_Kai-kun again._

I closed Horikita Mai-chan's photo book and looked at Mika. She didn't even spared me a glance. "What happened?"

"Kai-kun declared a war against me! He must be seeking revenge when I beat him in playing Final Fantasy last night," she rambled. "I will accept his challenge."

It somehow irritates me when I cannot connect with Mika through games unlike that bastard Kai. Mika has all of her attention in games which fires her up. She enjoys the most when playing games. And to think that that bastard Kai can fire her up through games just irritates the hell out of me. Like Haizaki level of irritation.

"Tch."

"You seem grumpy today, Daiki."

I turned to her but her eyes are focused on her phone. "You think so?"

"Yes. You seem more irritated than usual."

I ignored her and just opened Horikita Mai-chan's photo book again. I scanned the pictures of her but for some reason, I am not interested.

"I'm bored," I muttered but enough for her to hear.

Several seconds passed but I got no reply. She is ignoring me. _She is ignoring me!_ Her attention is solely on the Clash of Clans game.

What is the use of going here in the rooftop if she will not be focused on me then?

I fought the urge to grab her phone and make her look at me.

_Daiki, calm down. That action makes you look like a jealous boyfriend._

Wait, jealous?

**I AM NOT JEALOUS!**

I am just irritated for me being ignored ever since that Kai appeared.

I received a text from Satsuki.

**Satsuki**   
_You are the complete opposite of her description of that Kai-kun._

**Me**   
_The hell I care._

**Satsuki**   
_Dai-chan is jealous~_

**Me**   
_Shut up. I am not!_

**Satsuki**   
_Someone is in denial~!_

"I am not in denial!" I shouted at my phone.

"What?"

I looked at Mika with mild surprise before I scowled. "Nothing."

_That Satsuki!_

"Are you okay, Daiki?" Mika tilted her head to the side that makes her look really cute.

_Badump_

"I'm fine. Go return to your game."

"Okay." And she returned playing on her phone.

_What the-? That's it? No extra questions or more convincing?_

"If something is bothering you, Daiki, you can tell me." She looked up from her screen and smiled.

With that one sentence, my irritation disappeared.

Okay, maybe I find her cute which is quite surprising since I only take notice of girls with big boobs. But that does not mean I like her!

She snarled. "Kai-kun, you idiot!"

My frown deepened because of the name she just mentioned.

"I'm out of here." I stood up and jumped down the pavement.

"Daiki?" I heard her go down the stairs and catch up to me. She stopped me by holding my arm. "Are you okay?"

I unconsciously glared at her which made her retract her hand. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's nothing."

She smiled. "Did Horikita Mai-chan's photo book sold out?"

"No. I was one of the first who bought it!"

She laughed. "That is so like you. So care to tell me why are you so grumpy?"

"It's nothing."

"What was that about? That denial thing you shouted?"

I turned my back to her. "It's nothing."

She walked in front of me and gave me a teasing smile. "Were you denying that you are a pervert or something?"

I scowled. "I'm not!"

She gasped dramatically. "Are you perhaps falling for me because Cupid used a shotgun this time?"

_~~Bull's eye.~~ _

I walked passed her because I could feel myself getting embarassed. "Dream on."

She chuckled behind me. "It seems you are not so grumpy than I thought. You have practice tomorrow right? Do you want to go to the arcade on Sunday?"

"Sure," I agreed almost too quickly.

She ran in front of me and stopped. "Are you Daiki? Or are you his secret twin?"

"Shut up."

Her eyes light up. "Then you are going to the arcade on Sunday, okay?"

xxxxx

"Kai-kun, this is Daiki. Daiki, this is Kai-kun."

_The fuck._

I thought it will be just the two of us.

"Nice to meet you," Kai bowed.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I remembered Satsuki saying I am the complete opposite of this Kai. The hell I care.

"Kai-kun and I were just from the event we attended," Mika said. "It was so amazing, Daiki! I met several other gamers. I won third place in one game."

"But I won first place in that game," boasted Kai with a grin.

"That was just luck. I will definitely defeat you next time."

In the arcade, I was like an ornament and a third wheel between the two who looked like they are in the Zone when playing games. What is the purpose of Mika inviting me here then? Just to test my control of the urge of punching this pretty boy's face?

I was about to walk away when I heard Mika's voice.

"There is one game where we cannot beat Daiki!" There was a pause. "Daiki? Wait a minute here, Kai-kun."

I walked out of the arcade and into the street. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Daiki?"

I ignored her.

"Were you not enjoying?"

_How the hell could I enjoy with that Kai bastard there?!_

"Daiki? Are you not feeling well?"

We arrived in the empty basketball court. I felt her tug the hem of my shirt at the back.

"Are you perhaps upset about something?"

"I am not upset."

"Why did you walked out?"

I sensed sadness in her voice. _No, don't fall for that._

"Is my timing to invite you to the arcade wrong? Did you got bored? Are you hungry?" I felt her hold of my shirt tighten. "Were Kai-kun and I too loud for you? I'm sorry we were just so excited and so into the game."

That is the last straw. She mentioned that name again.

I turned around to face her with an annoyed glare. "Can you not fuss about me? Your questions are irritating!"

"I ---"

I cut her off. "I got bored in the arcade, okay? I don't care if the two of you were enjoying there but as for me, I got bored."

"Should we go somewhere else? If you want ----"

"Stop fussing! You are irritating! Go back to your crappy games! Who are you to me anyway?!"

A look of pain flashed to her eyes but she looked down to hide it. "I am your fan --- scratch that, a stalker."

"Yes, a stalker. Just a stalker. Know your place!"

"Would it be better if I don't approach you again?"

"Fuck yes."

"Then I will never approach you again." She turned her back to me and walked out of the basketball court.

I was sure I heard her ask me something. "Can I like you from afar, Daiki?"

When realization hit me like cold water, I knew the weight of what I just did. I just pushed her away. I made my situation worse.

I was about to call her when something stopped me.

Pride.

_Aomine Daiki will apologize first?_

"You are so lucky," a new voice laced with envy. "The girl I love is in love with you."

It was Kai.

"She was about to boast your talent in basketball when you walked away," he said. "She invited you here to boast you to me. You are all she talks about. She treats you like you are the greatest creature ever created."

I scowled at him.

"I didn't know you are a Grade-A jerk." He turned his back to me. "The most painful question in the world is to be asked by the person you love: _**Who are you to me?**_ "


	6. I Admit It

**|AOMINE DAIKI|**

I am contemplating on texting Mika but something unknown stops me from doing so. Maybe my stubborness but it wasn't entirely my fault! She keeps on blabbering about that Kai bastard that it irked me.

But when I knew the reason why she invited me to the arcade, I felt really guilty. Really. But even so, I cannot push myself to contact her. To apologize first.

This feeling of indecision irritates me. It makes me feel helpless. It occupies my mind to the point that I am not interested in looking at Horikita Mai-chan's photos --- and _that_ is saying something.

I sat on the pavement while looking down on the rooftop door waiting for it to be opened by a chibi gamer. I am waiting for her to burst into that door holding two lunch boxes with that ever-present innocent smile of hers.

I slept and skipped class again. When I woke up, I turned to look if someone is sitting beside me while playing on her phone.

None.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I stood up and decided to leave the rooftop.

She asked me in a whisper if she can like me from afar. Maybe she is looking at me from afar. She will not approach but that does not mean she dislikes me now, right?

I returned to my classroom to retrieve my bag but I stopped on the doorway when I heard a familiar name being called.

"Mika-chan! Hurry up!"

I looked at Mika who ran towards her friend and never spared a glance at me when she ran by in front of me. She giggled when her friend told her something and both walked down the stairs.

She ignored me.

xxxxx

The next day, I starved myself in the rooftop waiting for that lunch box given to me by a certain gamer. I waited and waited for that someone who will never come.

I didn't know why but it feels like my body is heavy. I have to drag every step I take. I am not anticipating school except for that basketball practice.

When the afternoon bell rings indicating the end of class, I am not in the mood to attend practice. Even after Satsuki sent me a picture of my Special Edition Horikita Mai-chan's photo book hanging on a string with a candle below, I don't have the mood to do something.

I sent Satsuki a message.

**Me**   
_I'm tired._

I walked to the hallway and unconsciously scanned the area. I went home early and slept.

The following day, I scanned the area discreetly looking for a certain chibi. _No sign of her._

I went to the cafeteria and scanned the area again. _No sign of her._

I continued looking out to the hallway. _No shadow of her._

I watched the field to see if they had their PE class. _No sign of her._

I went to the rooftop hoping she is there but still, she was not.

I almost wanted to go inside the Women's Toilet just to see if she is there.

Then I heard voices arguing about a certain boy band. Mika looked happy without the trace of hurt she had that Sunday.

xxxxx

It has been more than a week after I shouted at her. God knows how much I wanted to approach her but I can't. Our eyes met for a moment before she averted her gaze away from me as if we were strangers. No care at all.

I shared lunch with Ryou who kept apologizing for no reason. I glared at him when I saw him look at the hallway just after Mika passed by. He then bursted into another litany of apologies.

I skipped class and passed by her classroom. I saw her writing something on the board like answering something.

When I entered the rooftop, all I could think of is Mika. _Mika this, Mika that._ Everything inside my head is her.

I laid down the pavement and covered my eyes with an arm while I used the other as a pillow. The door bursted open and I was about to take a peek when a shrill voice sounded, "Dai-chan!"

I bet Statsuki climbed the stairs and glared down at me but I continued covering my eyes with my arm.

"You are really Ahomine!" she screeched.

"I'm sleeping, Satsuki."

"Of all the people in the world, how could you choose to hurt the person who did nothing else but to love you?!" she shouted. "I know you are stupid but I didn't know you are _this_ stupid!"

I twitched at that. I uncovered my eyes and sat up. "She likes me, right? How can she avoid me? Shouldn't she just pursue me?"

She punched me in the arm and it hurts. It really hurts. "Stupid! You pushed her away, Dai-chan. You --- _the person she loves_ \--- pushed her away. Words don't have the power to hurt you unless the person who said them means a lot to you."

That silenced me.

"Did you looked at her as a friend once? Not as the girl who likes you? You are taking her for granted."

_Did I treated her a friend once? I admit I am taking her for granted._

"Do you like her, Dai-chan?"

"Leave me alone," I muttered which she did.

After I heard the door close, several thoughts swarmed in my mind. I closed my eyes and all I could see are the times I spent with Mika.

_"I know I am not the type of girl you would like. You like gravure models, I know. But I still like you."_

_"I will be by your side while waiting for that strong opponent."_

_"I will be here with you."_

_"I had a drug test. The result is POSITIVE. They found out I am addicted to you."_

_"We may not be blood-related, lovers or even friends but remember that you are special to me."_

_"Cupid texted me that if you don't fall in love with me, he will now use a shotgun instead of his usual bow and arrow!"_

_"You saved my life."_

_"If you're here, I don't mind catching a cold."_

_"My goal is to have a selfie picture with my crush."_

_"You may pity me because he is only leading me on but I know for myself that this love I feel for him that he wasted is true."_

I opened my eyes and stared at the sky. "When all I see is pitch black, I see you smiling amidst the darkness."

I remembered what Kai said to me. He must have saw everything in the basketball court.

_"You are so lucky."_

_"The girl I love is in love with you."_

_"She was about to boast your talent in basketball when you walked away."_

_"She invited you here to boast you to me. You are all she talks about. She treats you like you are the greatest creature ever created."_

I bit my lip. "I messed up."

_"The most painful question in the world is to be asked by the person you love: Who are you to me?"_

xxxxx

I was in the classroom because I know that it is their PE class at this time. It is not as chilly as it used to be so they conducted PE classes outside. I watched Mika interact with the others and she is smiling.

That smile is not directed to me. She is smiling not because she is with me. She is smiling and I am not the reason of it.

I watched her lamely do their exercises because she is not good with sports. I smirked when she lagged behind during their laps around the field. She reminds me of Tetsu. She always does her best in everything.

My throat went dry when I saw her sweating and her hair was tied to a bun exposing her nape. She looks really pretty and very different from her usual cute look.

I gulped as I continued watching her. The girls decided to throw each others' water bottle while laughing. I watched Mika as her hair went wet after untying her bun and some parts of her shirt were damp making it cling to her skin. _She rocks the wet look._

I suddenly stood up when a ball hit Mika in the head. I ran outside my room ignoring the current teacher who is calling me. I don't care about stupid teachers right now. I need to get to her.

I saw her classmates flock around her and one guy was about to touch her when I pushed them away. I glared at the guy constantly apologizing that will put Ryou's habit to shame.

I carried Mika and rushed her to the infirmary. The nurse gave her an ice bag to which she dabbed it in the bump that formed in her head.

We sat side-by-side in the bed without her talking and looking at me. I want to talk but find myself that I couldn't.

Silence enveloped us for several minutes before I found myself asking, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I smacked myself mentally for those dumb questions.

She bit her lower lip while she looked at the floor.

I shamelessly looked at her lips because what she is doing is so distracting. And up close, I can see her wet look --- the slightly dishelved wet hair and her damp shirt. _That_ is really distracting.

She turned to me and looked straight in my eyes. "Yes, I was hurt, but I know you don't care."

She stood up and went to the nurse to give the ice bag before leaving the infirmary.

I sat there, unmoving. I stared at the door where she just left.

_"Words don't have the power to hurt you unless the person who said them means a lot to you."_

I agree with Satsuki. I am in pain because of what Mika said. I am more in pain because I know she is hurting more than me.

And that is when I accepted the truth. The truth I tried to deny several times.

 **I love Sendo Mika.** I admit it. If this emptiness I feel inside me because Mika is not around is not love then what is this? If this heaviness I felt in my heart is not love then what is?

Being brokenhearted is the only painful thing without a wound.

xxxxx

During dismissal, I asked one of her classmates where Mika is.

"Hi, my name is Lily. I am Mika's friend, by the way," the girl introduced.

 _Lily?_ _The person Mika was talking at the back of the school building that one time? The person who disapproves of her liking me?_

"Mika is not here."

"Where is she?"

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "How shameless of you to find her after pushing her away."

"Shut th----"

"You pushed her away, Aomine-kun. One day, you'll get used to not have her around. You'll get used to the feeling of not having someone worry about you. You'll get used to the feeling of not having Mika-chan following you around." She glared at me. "You'll get used to it."

She left me standing in the hallway.

"I won't get used to it."

xxxxx

I was walking alone to the school and I kept on looking back if someone will call me to catch up with me. But no one. I kept on looking to my side to see if she is there. But she is not. I kept on hoping that I will hear that childish voice call my name. But nothing came.

Before, I kept pushing her away, I ignored her, I treated her feelings as crap but she stayed. She stayed by my side. She was there to keep me from boredom. She was there accompanying me always. She was there to flash that innocent smile of hers. She was there being talkative. She was there. She was always there.

And I took all of that for granted.

I spotted her not far from here. On impulse, I ran towards her and grabbed her hand. She was shocked but I dragged her away from school.

"Daiki, where are you taking me? Classes are about to start!"

"We'll ditch class."

"I -- You are taking advantage of my feelings for you, right?"

"No."

She let me drag her around. We arrived to an empty basketball court.

I faced her and kept hold on her hand. "I'm sorry. I am really sorry, Mika."

Tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head. "Stop lying, Daiki."

"That is what I am doing now. I am not lying to myself."

She pulled her hand away from my hold. "Even if you didn't apologize, I will still forgive you. That is how deep my feelings for you are. I really, really, really, really, really like you, Daiki."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and I watched her cry in front of me.

She directly gazed at my eyes. "I am in pain," her voice cracked.

I tried to touch her shoulder but she backed away. "I am really happy you apologized. Just give me some space for the time being."

She turned away and left.

The way she said that she was in pain stabbed my heart.

xxxxx

"What will I do, Satsuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mika."

"Apologize to her, idiot."

"I did."

She stopped in her tracks. "You did?"

"But she said to give her some space."

"Dai-chan, do you like her?"

"I do."

Her jaw dropped as she watched me admit that easily. But not for long, she smiled proudly at me like a mother. "It is now the time for you to be the one to express those feelings. She was the one constantly saying she likes you, right? Now, it is your turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Approach her like how she approached you when she first talked to you. Stay by her side when she ignores you like what you did to her before. Be there for her always."

I sighed. "Thank you."

She slammed her bag to me. "Who are you and what did you do to Dai-chan?"

"Ha? I am me." I scowled.

 _"We should be thankful to the people who never leaves our side and didn't abandon us no matter how hard the situation is,"_ her voice echoes in my mind.

xxxxx

I waited on the sidewalk where I know Mika always walk from this direction. My phone suddenly vibrated several times like I received several messages at the same time.

**_Kise sent you a photo._ **

I opened the photo and it was a picture of Kise-fucking-Ryota doing a pose with a peace sign.

**Kise**   
_I heard from Momocchi that you need cheering today. I hope my smiling face helped you gain some courage. :D_

The fuck?

**Midorima**   
_Virgo ranked seventh today. Your lucky item is a Togepi doll. I am telling you this because that is nearly at the bottom. Do not misunderstand._

Togepi doll? Who is that pokemon?

_**Murasakibara sent you a photo.** _

The giant sent me a photo of a Maiubo.

**Murasakibara**   
_Have a Maiubo, Mine-chin~_

Is food supposed to cheer me up?

**Tetsu**   
_Good luck, Aomine-kun. I know you can do it --- whatever it is you will do. But if it comes to studying, you have a small chance of passing if you keep skipping class._

The fuck? I pass (barely) even if I skip class!

**Akashi**   
_I wish you the best of luck in pursuing that girl named Sendo Mika._

Wha-? How did he know? I mean no use of asking how since this is Akashi.

**To: Kise; Midorima; Murasakibara; Tetsu**   
_The fuck?!_

**To: Akashi**   
_Thanks, I guess._

I snorted. I know that even if these guys does somehow have a loose screw, I can't deny that we were once a team. I was and is part of that color gang.

 


	7. I Really Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayume is an OC of mine in another story. I made it a headcannon that she is Akashi's sister. Stay tuned!

**|AOMINE DAIKI|**

I waited for Mika but she didn't passed by this street. I got a text from Satsuki that Mika is already in the school. She must have been in her car.

I ran to the school and placed my bag in my desk. I waited for lunch time then I went to her classroom. I saw Mika preparing her lunch box with her friends in the classroom.

"Can I talk to Mika?"

"Sendo-san! Someone is looking for you!"

Mika looked my way and then shifted her gaze to her classmate. "Tell him that I won't talk to him."

"That's what she said."

I scowled at her classmate before I walked away.

My day was like that, during dismissal, I ran to catch up to her but she brushed me off and her friends gave me their death glares. I didn't have a choice but go to practice.

A week passed that that routine was repeated. I planned to talk to her but her friends create a barricade to separate me from her. She is also fetched by her car to and from school. She is never alone when in school or in the hallway. She is always surrounded by her friends.

My patience is about to burst but I controlled myself. I will not result to violence.

"Just let me talk to Mika, dammit!" I exasperatedly said to Lily.

"Mika-chan said she does not want to talk to you. You are so persistent. Just give up. You lost your chance."

"I won't. If I give up now, there will be nothing left."

"Try harder. We won't let you talk to her." She glared at me. "You wasted her feelings when she was crazy about you but now she is sober and her head's clear."

I looked down. I didn't know what to say.

"Why do you want to talk to her anyway? You already broke her! You made her cry! Are you bored out of your mind that you want to find a toy?! Just leave her alone!"

I stayed silent.

"Don't worry. She'll forget you. Not now but on the right time." Lily walked away.

_No. She won't forget me. I won't let that happen._

xxxxx

Since Mika is intent on not talking to me plus her friends are making my patience wear thin, I decided to just leave notes on her locker. The idea seemed okay but it was hard. _Very hard._

I had to wake up early or else Mika will arrive in school earlier than me with her having a chauffeur.

_Mika, please talk to me. I will always wait in the rooftop for you. I am really sorry for everything. I really want to talk to you so badly._  
**_-Aomine Daiki_ **

xxxxx

_I am sorry. Will still wait for you at the rooftop this lunch._  
_**-Aomine Daiki** _

xxxxx

_Mika, please talk to me._  
_**-Aomine Daiki** _

xxxxx

_They say if someone goes, someone will come. I don't care if no one will come as long as you don't go. Will wait at the rooftop._  
**_-Aomine Daiki_ **

xxxxx

_I went to the arcade yesterday. I think I improved a bit in the racing game._  
_**-Aomine Daiki** _

xxxxx

_This is not a bribe but I want to give this to you. And I am definitely not spending a lot of time with Midorima. I am not being a tsundere._  
_**-Aomine Daiki** _

I gave her seven individual photos of the seven of us --- Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Tetsu, Satsuki and me --- with a note at the back of each picture personally written by the respective person.

I got a lot of teasing when I convinced them to do this for me. Some of them --- _namely Akashi and Midorima_ \--- had their revenge when I teased them about their own struggle about girls.

xxxxx

_Wakamatsu is such a loud and annoying person. I hope his vocal chords will be destroyed someday. That or all of us will go deaf before that happens._  
**_-Aomine Daiki_ **

xxxxx

_I will not give up because of one reason: I WANT TO SEE YOU SMILE AGAIN. A SMILE MEANT FOR ME AND ME ONLY._  
_**-Aomine Daiki** _

xxxxx

For a week, I sent her one note a day. I waited for her always at the rooftop during lunch. It was very hard to fight the urge in just bursting my way to her classroom. I don't care about her friends' glares.

I wanted to talk to her.

I went to her locker and slipped a note there again before going to class.

_I have a goal and only you can complete it. Please meet me at the rooftop._  
**_-Aomine Daiki_ **

The time is exceptionally slow this morning before I went to the rooftop as usual with a bread in my pocket. I walked in the middle of the rooftop and let the wind touch my skin. I closed my eyes.

"When...."

I froze at the sound of the voice I've been dying to hear for weeks.

"When will I be your girlfriend?"

I turned around to her and she had a teasing smile. She did the V-sign. "Joooooooooke~!"

My heart started beating so fast. I walked towards her and before I can control myself, I held her cheek and I bent down to kiss her lips. The lips I've been meaning to kiss since that incident in the infirmary.

I broke the kiss and stared at her with wide eyes. I was shocked by my actions but I couldn't move. I even want to do it again. And again. And again. And again.

We stared at each other with our faces only centimeters apart. I can feel her breath on my face. I can see my reflection in her eyes.

She blushed. "Wha--?"

I held her hand and decided to speak whatever comes from my mouth. "You said I will tell you if there is something bothering me."

I took a deep breath before continuing, "I am bothered when you will disappear in my life because there are only two things I'll feel if that happens. First is I'll miss you. Second is that I'll get used to the feeling of missing you not being here."

"How --- How did you know that?"

"I heard it from you." I squeezed her hand. "Please forgive me, Mika."

"I forgave you long ago, Daiki." She blushed and casted her gaze to our joint hands. "Do you like me?"

I held her chin between my thumb and index finger to make her look at me. "I really, really, really, really, really like you." And I leaned down to capture her lips once again.

This time, she responded to my kiss and her free hand rested on my shoulder. It was a kiss different from the porn I watch. Our kiss was sweet and so out-of-character for someone like me. After the kiss, I hugged her small frame. My heart skipped a beat by thinking how small she is.

She giggled. "I'm sorry I don't know how to kiss."

"You'll get used to it."

I felt her hands wrapped around me and a small gush escaped her lips. "Your heart is beating so fast."

I didn't know what to say so I just stayed silent.

"It is like mine."

She looked up at me and smiled. I wanted to kiss her so badly so I did.

"Why are you a chibi?" I asked because I always bend down just for me to capture her lips.

"You are just too tall, you know!" she retorted.

"I have a goal and only you can complete it." I smirked. "My goal is to be Sendo Mika's boyfriend."

She blushed and bit her lower lip with a smile. "I'll gladyly complete it."

We climbed up to our usual spot in the rooftop. I laid down the pavement and she sat beside me. I turned my head towards her and she smiled at me that smile I missed.

"I am really sorry, Mika. I didn't meant what I said that time. I was just irritated."

"It's okay, Daiki. Is there a reason why you were so irritated that day?"

I sighed. "I was jealous of that Kai, okay? And I am in denial."

Her eyes sparkled. "You were jealous? You. Were. Jealous?"

"I was. What of it?"

"You were jealous?" She chuckled. "It makes me giddy just thinking you were jealous. But you seem to be admitting everything easily, Daiki."

"Well, you changed me in more ways than one. Heck, I even learned to say please in those notes I gave you. I attended class. I wasn't late even once. I am doing some efforts just to get what I want. I wasn't even looking at Horikita Mai-chan's photo book!" I turned my gaze away from her. "Turns out I am attracted to cute gamers than big boobs."

She guffawed. "Okay, who are you? Where is the real Daiki?"

"Shut up." I scowled.

She continued laughing.

"Stop laughing or I'll kiss you." At that, she instantly stopped laughing. _The fuck?_

I sat up and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Hey, I stopped laughing," she complained with a pout.

"Either you continue laughing or stop laughing, I'll still kiss you."

A faint blush spread itself in her cheeks but she bravely met my eyes and grinned. "That is an excellent answer, Daiki." She winked. "One more kiss for this pretty lady?"

I kissed her momentarily before saying, "Who says only one?" I kissed her again. I felt her smile while we kiss.

"Daiki, can you read this out loud? Just the first two sentences." She held out a paper from her pocket. It was one of the notes I gave her. Then she brought her phone closer to me and I saw her click the record button.

"They say if someone goes, someone will come. I don't care if no one will come as long as you don't go."

She blushed and she squealed. "The feels!"

I watched her with amusement.

"I am not dreaming, right? You are my boyfriend and you ---"

I kissed her. I truly am addicted to her lips. I want to kiss her senseless.

"I had a drug test. The result is POSITIVE. They found out I am addicted to you," I repeated her words before.

She blushed and smiled. She gripped my uniform near where the heart is. "I cannot take it anymore. My heart is beating so fast I am afraid it will burst out of my ribcage."

I stood up and pulled her up with me. I grinned at her. It felt like I returned to my reckless and outgoing self during middle school.

"Let's ditch class."

xxxxx

Both of us went to the arcade, to the mall, to the basketball court, to the bookstore, and basically around the town. I was never bored even for a second. She is like basketball. I enjoy every minute of it.

"Let's go to Maji Burger. I'm hungry," I said.

We entered Maji Burger and she frowned at how many burgers I ordered. "You really are a big eater."

I scoffed. "Someone has beaten me in an eating contest."

"He must be really something."

I bit into my burger. "That person is a girl. She is a midget like you."

"I said you are just too tall. But seriously, a girl?"

"Remember that model Ayume in the hospital?"

She nodded. "Yes. She is very pretty. She is almost surreal." She gasped. "Don't tell me it is her?!"

"Yeah. That midget," I said bitterly.

"Wow," she said breathlessly. "But how?"

"I don't know myself. She may be a midget but she is an Akashi. You should have seen her kick a guy and knock him out instantly. And she also threw a paintbrush at Kise with spot on accuracy. Akashi and her are indeed siblings."

"Really? Wow! I idolize her for her pretty and charming smiles but to think that she is so cool! I have a new found respect for her."

Well, indeed, Ayume is pretty beyond words and has a smile that charms the world but I think Mika's smile is still the best.

"So, is Cupid right when he used the shotgun?"

I shrugged. "I think he used a bazooka."

She smiled with a tinge of pink in her cheeks. "If you are like that, Daiki, I can't control myself from falling so deep for you."

I continued chewing on my burger. "Then don't try to control yourself."

She stared at me with her innocent smile. "If I don't control myself, I'm afraid that my feelings will burst that it scares me."

My heart just skipped a beat. My eyes travelled down to her lips and I averted my gaze after a split-second. "That makes two of us then."

She sipped her juice while looking outside while fighting back a smile that is spreading in her lips.

A loud slap captured not just our attention but all of the attention of the people inside Maji Burger. In one corner, a couple was seated at a table for two. The man's face was turned to the side after being slapped by the girl standing in front of him.

"How dare you cheat on me!" the girl who delivered the slap shouted. "You liar! You scumbag! You jerk!"

The girl who was seated was gaping at the scene in front of her. She scoffed in disbelief. She stood up and slapped the other cheek of the guy. "What sweet lies you make! I believed you to be different from other boys but all of you are the same! How can you do this to me?!"

Both cheated girls looked at each other and they shared a look of understanding since they were both fooled by a scumbag.

"What a scene," Mika commented, still gaping at what happened.

I yawned and leaned my head on my palm while sipping my drink. I lazily looked outside Maji Burger. "In this generation where most people have two or more relationships, most guys sure are industrious. Be thankful I'm lazy. I'll only have you."

She was silent and I glanced at her. She was leaning her head in her arms in the table. "Daiki, I never expected you to be stupidly sweet."

She must be blushing.

I flicked the top of her head. "Who are you calling stupid?"

"Obviously, you."

I glared at her to which she just laughed.

"Let's take a picture together!" she suggested.

She stretched her hand for us to be together in the picture since she is seating across from me. We used both of our phones for the picture. In the picture, Mika was smiling while I smirked.

I was tempted to send to the other Miracles our picture since Kise recently had a girlfriend and he sent a picture of the two of them to us. His girlfriend is indeed pretty and has the curves in the right places but naaah, I'm not the least bit jealous.

I looked at our picture and I wanted to boast Mika to the other Miracles. I stared at the picture and contemplated if I will send the picture or not.

"What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking if I will send our picture to the GoM or not."

"I already sent our picture to my mom."

I almost choked on my own spit. "What?"

"She is a fan of the Miracles too, you know. But out of the six of you, her bias is Kise-kun. Because he is a pretty boy who is a genius in sports."

I wanted to send Kise a message consisting of one word and three letters; DIE.

"And why are you shocked? Remember that she is the one making our lunch so basically, she knows you."

"Ah yeah." I clicked send. "I just sent our picture to the GoM through our group chat."

**Momoi Satsuki**   
_I will let you off today but you must promise me not to miss any practice starting tomorrow! Understand, Dai-chan? I'm glad you two made-up, by the way._

"Satsuki-chan is like a mother hen. So cute!"

"Ha? Cute? More like annoying."

**Kise Ryouta**   
_Congratulations, Aominecchi! I am so glad for the both of you-ssu! Say hi to Mika-chan for me, ne?_

**Me**   
_Hello to you, Kise-kun. ~Mika_

**Kise Ryouta**   
_Are you sure that you choose Aominecchi, Mika-chan? Are you really, really, really, really sure? 100% sure? Like the Aominecchi?_

** Me **  
_Oi! What are you trying to say, ha?!_

**Kise Ryouta**   
_Nothing-ssu~_

**Midorima Shintaro**   
_So all of that begging you did paid off-nanodayo. I hate to admit it but I agree with the idiot Kise. Is Sendo-san really sure about you?_

**Kise Ryouta**   
_How mean, Midorimacchi!_

**Me**   
_Shut the fuck up. Mika is sure about me! And I wasn't begging!_

**Akashi Seijuuro**   
_Your language, Aomine. Congratulations, by the way._

**Kuroko Tetsuya**   
_Congratulations, Aomine-kun and Sendo-san. That language of yours makes us question if Sendo-san really likes you._

Mika is currently laughing in front of me. I glared at her but she brushed it off.

"Oh gosh, your group is really something."

**Momoi Satsuki**   
_Dai-chan is so lucky._

**Me**   
_She likes me for who I am. She said so herself._

**Me**   
_All of you are so interesting. Please tease Daiki more. ~Mika_

**Murasakibara Atsushi**   
_Mine-chin~ congrats~ buy me a maiubo._

**Me**   
_The hell I will._

**Akashi Seijuuro**   
_Aomine, skipping practice for a date is unreasonable._

**Momoi Satsuki**   
_They just made up, Akashi-kun. I'll let him off just this once._

**Me**   
_At least I chose my girl over basketball unlike someone in here._

**Midorima Shintaro**   
_Hmph._

**Momoi Satsuki**   
_Past is past, Midorin!_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**   
_Stop being a pervert now, Aomine-kun._

**Akashi Seijuuro**   
_Burn his stash of gravure magazines, Momoi._

"HA?! The fuck, Akashi!"

**Momoi Satsuki**   
_Roger, Akashi-kun._

**Me**   
_Oi, Satsuki! Don't!_

"Horikita Mai-chan or me?"

I looked at Mika. She had a teasing smile but I think I must answer her question seriously.

My answer is so obvious that I do not need to think about it. "You."

She chuckled. "You should've seen your face, Daiki."

She snatched my phone and typed.

**Me**   
_Please do not burn his collection. Thank you! ~Mika_

I watched her as she handled the situation coolly. I shook my head before typing.

**Me**   
_Burn them, Satsuki._

**Midorima Shintaro**   
_The end of the world must be coming._

**Kise Ryouta**   
_Is that really you, Aominecchi?! Or did someone hacked your phone?! Oh no!_

**Kuroko Tetsuya**   
_Please give Aomine-kun's phone back to him._

**Murasakibara Atsushi**   
_Mine-chin has been abducted by aliens~_

**Momoi Satsuki**   
_That must be the case Mukkun!_

**Me**   
_The fuck? All of you are just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend to boast, right? How sad._

Kise immediately sent a photo of him and his girlfriend winking at the camera.

**Kise Ryouta**   
_I have a girlfriend who I can boast-ssu!_

**Kise Ryouta**   
_I am not ashamed of her!_

**Kise Ryouta**   
_I am very proud of her-ssu!_

"Sometimes, Kise's attitude tend to piss off others but I am thankful of his attitude in times like this."

Midorima sent a photo of him and his girlfriend. The green head is pushing his glasses while his girlfriend smiled brightly at the camera.

"They tend to send pictures then since they don't want to lose. To Kise-kun at that." Mika chuckled. "What an interesting bunch."

Murasakibara sent a photo of him eating a mauibo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi**   
_My forever~ maiubo~!_

Kuroko sent a photo of a vanilla milkshake.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**   
_Vanilla Milkshake._

Satsuki sent a photo of her and Tetsu.

**Momoi Satsuki**   
_Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuun~_

Akashi sent several photos. Not just simple photos but embarassing photos of us from middle school!

Mika guffawed and stole my phone then typed quickly.

**Me**   
_Akashi-kun, send those pictures of Daiki to me if it is okay with you. Thank you. ~Mika_

**Akashi Seijuuro**   
_I will, Sendo Mika-san._

xxxxx

I waited for her at the usual street. I leaned on the lamp post and tried to doze off. I haven't been getting enough sleep because of basketball and some exams that I am surprisingly willing to study.

"Daiki!"

I opened my eyes and Mika's smiling face greeted me. "Good morning!"

I grunted. I casted a side glance at her. Her hair is tied in a bun instead of her usual braid because the weather is getting warmer. Even when in a bun, she looks like a kid. We intertwined our fingers together and walked side-by-side.

"It has been two months, right?" she started.

"Yeah."

Our relationship has been going on for two months and counting. We do get along, we tease each other, we shout, we laugh, we banter, and we have some misunderstandings.

There is one thing I learned when I am with Mika. It is to appreciate everything I have.

I once take people for granted. It was Tetsu first. I left him. I underestimated his basketball. I made him hate basketball. But despite everything I've done, he didn't give up. He tried to bring back our love for basketball again. He made me want to play to my heart's content again. He found me a rival.

Next is Satsuki. I was so used to her being there that I sometimes just brush her off. I find her constant persuasion of me going to practice annoying. I find her constant worry about me annoying. I find her high-pitch voice annoying. I find her habit of meddling in my life annoying. I was so blinded by that thought that I failed to see the efforts she extended for me. I know she really wanted to go to Seirin but she chose to look after me.

Last is Mika. I pushed her away at first and even took advantage of her. She said she liked me so I abused her feelings for me. She is willing to do what I say. She blabber nonsense things. She often skipped class with me. She stayed by my side when I was bored. She tried her best to be close to me. I did get close to her to the point of admiring her innocent smile. But I made that smile disappear. I pushed her away. I made her cry. I put her through so much pain.

"Earth to Daiki. Earth to Daiki." Mika snapped her fingers in front of me. "I didn't know you can sleep while having your eyes open. That is a very useful technique when the lessons in class get boring."

I snickered. "You do spend too much time with me. Are you becoming lazy?"

"I am becoming lazy." She smiled. "Because I will only love one person and that is you."

I smirked and flicked her forehead. "You are stealing my lines."

She held the red spot on her forehead with her free hand. "Admit it, Daiki. You secretly like it."

xxxxx

In the usual pavement in the rooftop. We just finished eating our lunch when Mika asked me a question.

"Do you know what is happiness, Daiki?"

I had a confused look on my face. "Ha?"

She smiled while leaning back by using both hands as a stand. "Happiness for me is..." She puts a finger to her chin as if thinking thoughtfully. "Right here in this rooftop. With you."

I had a tug on the corner of my lips as I remembered what Mika told her friend before.

_"Sometimes it is a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence."_

I agree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER sooo let me know what you think.


End file.
